


September

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, it starts as accidental but then it is not, really this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson is thinking of the whole situation somewhere along the lines of it's wrong but it feels so right.--(or in which jackson gets himself off in front of jaebum)





	September

**Author's Note:**

> well, this happened wjejjrr. its been a while since i posted a one shot but im trying to get back into it uwu hope yall enjoy

Jackson knew what he was doing was wrong.

The dim evening light of the setting sun still burned against his skin slightly from the open curtains of the window to his apartment. Summer was at its prime and it was hot morning, day and night and the slight redness of his skin was proof of it. Although come to really put thought in it, Jackson wasnt fully sure if the flush of his skin was entirely the sun's doing or if it was the thrumming course of arousal and exhilaration of having his hand wrapped around his own cock.

He knew it was bad, had known it was so since the first time it had happened. The first time he had been an accident, one that left him feeling mortified and embarrassed for weeks on end. It was bad enough that he had jerked himself off into orgasm with an open window on accident, but when he had opened his eyes he had made eye contact with hard, intense eyes that had been locked onto his face.

The stranger, although Jackson supposed he was his neighbor if he had been in the room right across from his own in the house beside his, had let his eyes trail from Jackson's wide and mortified eyes down to his red, plump lips and down his throat and his chest until hed done a full head to toe examination of his body. His eyes had remained as intense as when Jackson had first looked at him. The way they traveled along Jackson's body could have been described as lazy if not for the parting of his lips and the tilt to his head when he'd reached the parts of Jackson that had been sprayed with come.

He'd done nothing after that, only glanced once more to Jackson's face and then he'd turned away and went wherever he'd gone to. That was the first time and it had been an accident. The following times he didn't know if they could be labeled as so.

The second time it had happened, Jackson wasn't ashamed to admit, at least not anymore, that he'd been the one to instigate it.

He didn't really see his neighbor around, Jaebum, and he never _not ever_ had dared talked to him at all and he only even knew his name because of the random friends that he had stop by that yelled his name when they got out of their car and knocked on his door.

Jaebum, for all the harsh glares, uninterested nods, or half hearted waves he'd ever sent his way, was always _there_ when Jackson appeared in front of his open window in nothing but an oversized shirt or some boxer briefs. it was always one or the other, never both and he wondered if Jaebum asked himself why. Jackson knew Jaebum probably never thought about him except probably to ask himself what the fuck they were both doing, but it didnt stop him from _hoping_ that he did think about him.

It was in those times, when Jackson was on his knees, facing his open window, hand around his hard leaking cock that he imagined that Jaebum thought about him. He imagined Jaebum at work thinking back to the nights before where he'd been watching Jackson get himself off unashamedly while facing him. He imagined Jaebum getting hard in his jeans from thinking back to how Jackson had been tweaking his own nipples and arching into his own hand while the other had been gripping his spent cock after he'd shot his load and was shuddering through the aftereffects of his orgasm. He imagined Jaebum overall thinking of him, about anything about him and it's what always had him crying out and coming into his own hand.

Jaebum always left his sight right after, only stayed until Jackson had enough strength back in his bones to reach for his discarded shirt or briefs to wipe at the mess he had made.

Now was no different.

Jackson's hooded eyes took in Jaebum's expression, the harshness in his eyes that didn't reveal if he was even intrested in the show Jackson was about to give him. He knew better though, he knew that Jaebum _did_ enjoy it, it was always easy to tell as soon as he looked down to see him rubbing at his own cock through his jeans. He never did more than that, but Jackson didn't mind. Of course, he'd kill for a chance to catch a peek at what Jaebum was packing but he settled on the knowledge that what he was doing pleasured Jaebum enough to get him hard. That's probably where he went off to, to take care of his own hardened dick after Jackson was good and finished taking care of his own. It was nice to think about.

Jaebum never did much but watch, always sat in a chair he always pulled into view before he sat down and enjoyed the scene played out for him. His hand moved away from his crotch and settled on the arm of the chair lazily, his legs parting and his whole body slouching until he was comfortable. Seeing him like that always made something inside Jackson stir, made him want to crawl towards him and settle between his spread legs until he was allowed to take Jaebum's cock out of his jeans and into his mouth. Other times it made him think of climbing onto Jaebum's lap and riding him until he felt well used and sore and until Jaebum had had enough and picked him up and fucked him against the wall.

Jaebum let his tongue come out and lick his lip, making it shiny with saliva and it drove Jackson wild enough to bite at his own lip until he could taste the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

Jaebum had a way of just looking at him and making him feel like he was on fire, made his whole body shudder and his heart beat twice as fast as it normally did. He always looked at every part of him visible with such disinterest that it made Jackson double his efforts. It was electrifying having Jaebum stare at him, his eyes boring into every part of him but never giving any part of his own arousal away until he'd reach down to palm at himself again.

Jackson wasn't sure what it was, but having Jaebum look so bored while looking at him always made him want to do better, it made something in him thrum and ignite with arousal and he wasn't sure _why_. Why would someone that looked so bored turn him on so much, he didn't know, but it _did_ and it would intensify with a single glance down at Jaebum's tented jeans.

Jackson knew what he was doing was wrong. Getting off in front of your window for your neighbor was hardly something he could talk about with someone without them thinking he was weird, but he couldn't stop. He enjoyed it, took pleasure from it and he seeked it out himself. He'd been extremely ready to throw himself in front of a moving bus that first time, but now he couldn't help but want more. Couldnt help the sigh he let out when Jaebum disappeared from view everytime. Couldn't help the pinch of disappointment on the extremely rare days where Jaebum had the night shift at work or the even rarer days where he'd be out with his friends all day and didn't make it to their little whatever this was.

Which is why he was more than mildly shocked when not even ten minutes after he'd barely begun stroking himself, he saw Jaebum leave his spot on the chair and disappear from sight. He wasn't given enough time to even begin feeling disappointed before he heard the faraway slam of a door before there was a pounding at his front door and a voice, a very nice voice calling out, "Hey, It's me!"


End file.
